Charles-Edouard Maximillian de Polignac
Early Life Charles-Edouard Maximillian de Polignac was born on November 23, 1736. He was the second eldest son of Louis Francois de Polignac and his wife, Isabelle-Marie Josephine. Charles-Edouard had a sister, Marie-Eloise. He had also had an older brother, Jean-Batiste, and a younger brother, Louis Francois. In 1740, Louis Francois, Charles-Edouard’s father, passed away in a hunting accident. Later that year, his mother, Isabelle-Marie Josephine, passed away of Typhoid. This left the children orphaned. Marie-Eloise has been betrothed at age 12, and the boys began receiving a formal education. Jean-Baptiste, now Comte de Polignac, was prepared for the court lifestyle. Charles-Edouard received education as well, studying reading and arithmetic. He also learned Italian and English. Education Since Charles-Edouard didn’t prove to be a threat to the Polignac lands, he was not forced into the clergy. Unlike his younger brother who went on to become a priest, Charles-Edouard focused on his academics moreso than anything else. Travelling to England in August of 1751, Charles-Edouard used what little money was set aside for his education. He was tutored in England, privately. He studied English, Italian, writing (such as poetry), artithematic, and reading. Traveling and Return to Grandelumiere Following his return to Grandelumiere in 1755, Charles-Edouard no longer felt welcome in his home, Chateau de Polignac. His brother, Jean-Baptiste, was raising a family there with his wife. Feeling very rude, intruding on the family upon his return, Charles-Edouard took to the streets of Paris in search of his next home. Charles-Edouard had worked as a clerk in a haberdashery, when he studied in England. When he returned from his travels, he used his money from his clerk job to purchase an apartment. He lived there, and also continued to live there with his wife, whom he married in September of 1757. Jean-Baptiste passed away in December of 1757, and Charles-Edouard and his wife, Annette, were created the Comte and Comtesse de Polignac. This is the point when they sold their Paris apartment and moved into the Chateau. Jean-Baptiste‘s family bought the apartment, and lived their soon after Charles-Edouard’s succession. Marriage Charles-Edouard was married to Annette Batteux-Chapelle de Polignac in 1758. They were the Comte and Comtesse de Polignac. Succession In 1757, Jean-Baptiste Christophe passed away unexpectedly. Charles-Edouard succeeded him as Comte de Polignac, among other titles. He was formally introduced to court in early 1758, following the inheriting of his brother's titles. Death Charles-Edouard died on 27th December 1758 at Le Château d'Argenteuil. His cause of death was typhoid fever contracted not long before he passed. He was 22 years of age. Appearance & Personality Charles-Edouard had dark brown hair, often powered white or grey. He was tall, 6'2, and was on the thinner side for most of his young adult life. Charles-Edouard very much so enjoyed wearing lighter colors, esepically lighter shades of green and blue. Charles-Edouard was known to be friendly but somewhat reserved in his adolescence. He enjoyed reading and writing. He was known to be sarcastic, with a dry sense of humor. Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Grandelumierian Comtes Category:House Polignac